SWEET DREAMS
by RoxyAgresteHamato15
Summary: Es simplemente una pesadilla, una de la que no podre despertar. Se que este es mi destino, pero no quiero aceptar mi cruel realidad. Sere hija de Hamato Yoshi, pero quien me crio fue Shedder.


**Hola a todos!**

**Lamento no haber dejado Fanfiction por 2 semanas, para recompensarlos les traigo una mini historia de Cassidy y sus hermanos.**

**Inspirado en una imagen del grupo de Facebook **

**-SOY FAN DE TMNT Y QUE!**

**COMENCEMOS!**

**SWEET DREAMS**

**Abrió sus ojos y vio que no estaba en su habitación, con un poco de sueño se levantó del suelo, abrió los ojos como platos al ver que estaba en la sala del trono de Destructor, con gran temor vio a su alrededor para ver si quien se encontraba al parecer nadie.**

**Se intentó levantar pero unas cadenas se lo impidieron, por más que intentaba jalarlas no podía, agradeció que por lo menos llevara su traje pero maldijo el no equiparse con armas.**

**Escucho quejidos de dolor volteo a su lado y vio a sus hermanos tirados en el suelo muy heridos y lastimados, desesperada intento acercárseles pero no pudo por las cadenas.**

Cass: Chicos?

Leo: Cass –dijo débilmente–

Cass: –soltó unas cuantas lágrimas– que pasa?

Rapha: No… llores hermanita –dijo muy cansado–

Donnie: Ya verás que saldremos de esto

Mikey: Por favor, no llores, necesitamos esa sonrisa que nos ayuda en las buenas y en las malas

Cass: –sonrió un poco– Saldremos de aquí

Destructor: Lamento decirles que no podrán

**En ese momento entro Destructor con Tiger Claw, Fishface y Razhar…**

**Destructor se acercó a Cass y le dio una patada en la cara y en su estómago provocando que cayera y escupiera sangre, pero también le enclavo con una katana su hombro y su estomago dejándola desangrando…**

Leo: Cass! NO! –llora–

Mikey: Cass!

Destructor: Esto le pasa a las hijas traidoras como tú!

Cass: YO NO SOY TU HIJA!

Destructor: CALLATE! –la bofetea– veras que por tu rebeldía tus queridos hermanos sufrirán

Cass: No! A ellos dejalos! –dijo un poco debil–

Destructor: Y para que? Si ellos son mis enemigos

Cass: No! –se para aunque las cadenas la obliguen a sentarse– No les hagas daño… si quieres matar a alguien matame a mí, pero deja a mis hermanos

Destructor: –saca sus garras y le hace una herida profunda en su mejilla– Razhar agarra a Cass, impide que escape, Tiger Claw trae las cadenas y FishFace trae a Leonardo

**Tiger Claw arrastro a Leonardo hacia el frente de su hermana, Cass lo veía aterrorizada ella por experiencia propia sabia como mataba Destructor a las personas que la traicionaban.**

Destructor: Trae las cadenas y pónselas en su caparazón

**FishFace hizo lo que le pido y amarro las cadenas en el caparazón de Leonardo, el dejo salir un gemido de dolor…**

Destructor: Ahora TigerClaw… JALA LAS CADENAS Y QUITALE SU CAPARAZÓN!

**Cass y sus hermanos abrieron los ojos con horror al oir eso, Leonardo intento safarse pero no pudo le pusieron cadenas en sus manos, y cuando Destructor dio la orden… Su caparazón se fue despegando de su cuerpo y el gritaba de puro dolor…**

Cass: NOOOOOO! DEJENLO! –grito sin importarle por completo como estaba su cuerpo–

**Cass intentaba moverse pero no podía, incluso también le pusieron cadenas y la obligaron a ver lo que pasaba. Con un ultimo Jalón su caparazón fue expulsado de su cuerpo y Leo cayo demasiado adolorido y llorando de dolor…**

Cass: YA BASTA! DEJENLOS IRSE! –lloraba desgarradoramente–

Destructor: Pero si todavía nos faltan 3 más

Cass: NOOO! NI SE TE OCURRA DEJA A MIS HERMANOS

**Destructor tomo un latigo con puas y le dio muchas veces en la espalda a Cass, ella gritaba de dolor pero no cayo…**

Destructor: Hazle lo mismo a Raphael y a Donatello a Miguel Angel déjalo para el final

Cass: Ni te atrevas!

**Pero fue demasiado tarde, Tiger Claw de un solo jalón les arranco sus caparazones, Cass estaba horrorizada era mucha sangre y heridas, su peor pesadilla. Vio como sus hermanos lloraban de dolor y su espalda estaba llena de sangre.**

Destructor: –se acerca a Mikey y lo avienta en frente de Cass– A el, lo veras de cerca

Cass: NO! YA! –llora desesperadamente– MATAME A MI PERO DEJALOS!

Destructor: TigerClaw, haz lo mismo con el, pero lentamente…

Cass: NO! POR FAVOR DEJALO! –intento safarse pero no pudo– DEJA QUE SE VAYAN!

Mikey: Cass…

Cass: Mikey… –llora y gime de dolor– lo lamento tanto… los he decepcionado… como hermana –llora– soy… un…. Error…

Mikey: –se acerca a ella un poquito y le da un beso en su nariz– esto… no… es… tu culpa

**Tiger Claw puso las cadenas en el caparazón de Mikey, el grito de dolor ya que estaba demasiado herido.**

**Cass intentaba soltarse de las cadenas pero todo era en vano, vio como Tiger Claw le quitaba el caparazón a Mikey lentamente y finalmente se lo arranco haciendo que Mikey gritara desgarradoramente haciendo llorar más a Cass. Pero en ese momento ella no se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se volvieron de cafes oscuros a color rojo sangre y su cabello se volvió completamente azulado con rayos blancos.**

Cass: NO! MALDITO… ERES UN COBARDE AL HERIRLOS CUANDO TU PROBLEMA ES CONMIGO, IDIOTA!

**Destructor se acerco a Cass con una katana e intento lastimarla pero Cass puso las cadenas y en un instante Cass era libre de las cadenas.**

**Su cuerpo cambio un poco sus heridas seguían hay pero estaba parada perfectamente parecía que no tenia aquellas heridas profundas.**

**Tomo una de las katanas de Leo y mato a Destructor, Tiger Claw y Razhar con una velocidad casi inigualable...**

Cass: Escucha FishFace, vuelves acercarte a mis hermanos y te asesino –dijo en tono malevolo–

**FishFace salio corriendo muy herido…**

**Cass voltio a ver a sus hermanos, sus ojos volvieron a ponerse cafes oscuro y su pelo negro pero se cayo por el dolor, así que se arrastro hasta ellos…**

Cass: Hermanos…

**Pero llego tarde, los chicos estaban….**

Cass: Todo esto es mi culpa… no… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**En ese momento Mikey se levanto de golpe y corrió hasta el cuarto de su hermana Cass, de una patada abrió la puerta y vio cómo su hermana estaba sentada en su cama llorando a todo pulmón, se acercó a ella y la abrazo.**

Mikey: Cass… tranquila –besa su frente– ya paso… ya paso

Cass: Mikey? –se destapa la cara– MIKEY! –sonríe aún con lagrimas en sus ojos– ESTAS BIEN!

Mikey: Claro que lo estoy Cass

Cass: Soñe algo horrible Mikey –dice aún llorando–

Mikey: Descuida es normal tener pes..

Leo: –entra con una katana en su mano– Que paso?

Cass: –se lanza a abrazar a Leo– LEO! TU TAMBIEN ESTAS BIEN! –grita sonriendo pero vuelve a llorar–

Leo: Cass? –la abraza– que pasa, porque lloras?

Rapha y Donnie: Quien esta lastimado?! –entran corriendo–

Cass: RAPHA! DONNIE! ESTAN BIEN! –los abraza a los 2 aún con lagrimas en sus ojos–

Rapha: Cass?

Cass: –se separa de todos– tuve una pesadilla –salen lagrimas de sus ojos– y no fue muy bonita

Leo: Puedes contarnos como fue? –dice acercándola a el para que se sentara–

Cass: Estabamos encadenados en la guarida de Destructor, ustedes estaban lastimados al igual que yo, luego llego Destructor y –se tapa la boca para no soltar un gemido– me… golpeo y… y.. y… enclavo una katana…. Pe…pe…pero a us...us..tedes, les… arranco el caparazón! –se tapa su cara– Per… Perdonenme! Yo… nunca qui…quise que les… pasa… pasara esto

Mikey: –la abraza– Cass… fue solo una pesadilla

Donnie: Tiene razón Mikey –se sienta a su lado– solo una pesadilla y nada más

Cass: Pero… fue…tan real… yo

**Pero Cass no pudo continuar hablando ya que sus hermanos le dieron un gran abrazo y besaban su frente y mejilla para que se sintiera mejor…**

Cass: Los amo chicos! –los abraza a los 4– Los amo tanto que arriesgaría cualquier cosa para que ustedes estén bien

Leo: Al igual que nosotros hermanita… eres muy especial para nosotros, eres la chica más aplicada para los entrenamientos incluso me puedes ganar en los combate y practicas conmigo

Rapha: Eres la chica más divertida que he conocido y que le agradan mis gustos, además de que le encantan las carreras de motos

Donnie: La chica más inteligente que visto, eres muy observadora y creativa, incluso cuando hago cosas aburridas o estoy solo, me acompañas y me haces reir con tus asombrosas ideas

Mikey: Tambien la chica más linda del planeta, adorable, amable, optimista, alegre y perfecta, siempre que hago bromas me ayudas a hacerla, también pasas el rato conmigo y me dejas dormirme junto a ti cuando tengo pesadillas

Leo: Bueno eso si me molesta un poco

Mikey: No estes triste hermano, voy con Cass porque quiero que descanses de tus duros entrenamientos

Leo: –sonrie– el punto es que eres la hermana más perfecta del mundo, siempre estaremos a tu lado

Rapha: Siempre te protegeremos

Donnie: Siempre te apoyaremos

Mikey: Y Siempre te amaremos Cass

**Cass no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lagrimas por los comentarios de sus hermanos, así que los abrazo por un largo rato y les dijo:**

Cass: Los amo tanto hermanos!

L,R,D,M: Y nosotros a ti

Cass: Pueden dormir conmigo por favor? –hace ojitos de perrito–

L,R,D,M: Claro!

**Momentos después….**

**Todos se encontraban dormidos en la cama de Cass, Rapha abrazaba a Mikey, Donnie abrazaba a Leo y Leo y Mikey abrazaban a Cass, ella por su parte abrazaba a los 4, mientras tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro**

**BUAAAAAAAAAAA! **–SACO UN PAÑUELO– **ssnniiiffff**

**FUE LO MÁS TERRORIFICAMENTE ASOMBROSO QUE HE ESCRITO EN MI CORTA VIDA**

**Y USTEDES QUE PIENSAN?**

**DEJEN SU REVIEW**

**Acepto todos los comentarios a excepción de ofensivos**

**Y NOS VEMOS DESPUES**

**CHAO 3**


End file.
